Meio
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Uma princesa desolada, um soldado mutilado. Eles eram perfeitos. - Fic feita para o Projeto That Song - Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: Linkin Park - Skin to Bone

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Nível: Médio

Nome da Fanfic: -

Ship: Jaime/Sansa

Sinopse: Um princesa desolada, um soldado mutilado. Eles eram perfeitos.

**N.A.:** _Eu sou o tipo de pessoa sem limites, eu sei. Mas após uma leve olhada na letra da música, algumas conversas do fórum, pronto, me bateu a ideia. E saber que no livro, pelo menos até onde li, não houve isso, mas no seriado pode rolar, me fazer coçar os dedos para escrever._

_Como não deixo de fazer o que minha mente e meus dedos querem, cá está uma insanidade que eu nunca parei pra pensar antes, mas que estou adorando a ideia. Segue um pouco do seriado, um pouco dos livros, um pouco do fandom. Perdoem se qualquer um dos dois parece OOC, mas eu queria fazer algo que encaixasse mesmo._

_Fic feita para o Projeto That Song, do Forúm Papéis Avulsos. Estou amando o quanto estou produzindo para esse Projeto e quantas ideias ele está me dando. Amei demais e espero que vocês também!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço ao Martin lindo, sem ele e suas mortes, dacapitações, pessoas sofrendo, eu nunca olharia duas vezes para essa saga incrível e perfeita! E obrigada Linkin Park por um CD tão bom, depois de um frio inverno de músicas bonitinhas!**

* * *

**Meio**

_Ash to ashes. Dust to dust._

Quanto mais olhava-o, mais entendia-o. Quanto mais olhava-o, mas se entendia. Jaime Lannister fora grande, e agora, era metade. E ela também fora grande, e agora não era nada. Vira os olhos claros dele a lhe mirarem sérios apenas uma vez, a primeira vez. E ele não lhe falara nada, apenas olhara.

_Pena_.

Ali todos eles sentiam pena dela. Pena da menina casada com o Anão. Pena da menina qual a família era traidora da Coroa. Pena da menina que não casara com o Rei. Mas ela sentia pena, e não era de si mesmo. Sentia pena de Jaime Lannister. Pena dele ser apenas um meio homem agora, pois lhe ouvira falar ao irmão anão que a mão que lhe cortaram era a mão da espada, e ele era apenas um soldado.

_Your deception. My disgust._

O orgulho lhe feria através da cota de malha, mas usava-o, assim como usava a espada, usava a cota e todos os ornamentos que lhe eram devidos. E ela também. Sansa Stark usava a muralhava envolta de si, uma proteção inútil, mas bem colocada para alguém tão novo. E Jaime sentia pena dela. Sozinha no mundo, deixada para trás, apenas não esquecida por Brienne. E agora, Jaime via-a.

Todos a olhavam, todos sentiam pena. Mas ela continuava. Ela parecia ter uma meta, ter que continuar. Ela parecia uma donzela, mas Jaime via por detrás dos olhos azuis e dos cabelos fogo que ela era uma guerreira. Talvez, ela fosse até mais que ele mesmo. Muito mais do que ele.

_Let tomorrow have it's way_

_With the promises betrayed._

"Vá antes que eu me arrependa disso."

Ela olhou-o. Ela realmente olhou-o. Tocou em seu braço mutilado, e viu-o retesar. Sansa não sabia de onde vinha sua coragem, mas via os olhos destruídos do guerreiro.

"Meio princesa, meio soldado."

Pegou-se falando e já era tarde demais quando viu que ele a olhava sério e intensamente.

"Meio guerreira, meio desolado."

Ela tocou-lhe novamente o lugar onde deveria ter uma mão, e Sansa sentiu-se bem em poder tocar ali. Pensara que sentiria nojo caso chegasse a fazê-lo, mas não. Não sentira nojo ou aversão. Levantou os olhos azuis para ele.

"Jaime Lannister, apenas isso."

Ele encenou um sorriso e ela também. Viu-a entrar no estábulo. Jaime sabia que se soubessem que deixara Sansa Stark escapar, sua cabeça rolaria. Mas então, que assim fosse. Seu juramente inflamava seu corpo há semanas agora, e de algum modo sabia que era o certo a fazer. Talvez, fosse uma das poucas coisas que conseguisse fazer certo em sua vida agora.

Ela voltou a porta rapidamente, puxando dois cavalos. Olhou-a sem entender o que aquilo significava.

"Meio guerreiro, meio guerreira."

Ela sorriu. Jaime achava que talvez ela nunca fosse sorrir novamente. Olhou o cavalo, olhou a própria mão que faltava, olhou os portões, olhou o caminho da fuga. Poderia ir, poderia ficar. Poderia ser metade do que era, poderia ser uma parte do que queria ser. Olhou-a novamente. Ela era metade de tudo, e parecia aceitar isso, talvez como ele nunca faria.

"Meu lugar é na Guarda Real."

"Seu coração não está na Guarda Real."

Jaime sorriu fraco. A noite estava escura, mas a lua iluminava bem.

"Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, está."

Sansa olhou-o séria, mas então subiu no cavalo, sozinha, ele apenas observou-a com os olhos sérios. Puxou o capuz para a cabeça, cobrindo seus cabelos vermelhos e seu rosto pálido.

"Espero vê-lo, Sor Jaime. Espero vê-lo, e bem."

Mentiras, ele sabia, mas ali ele deixaria. Ela era apenas uma menina. Assentiu brevemente e bateu a mão no cavalo para coloca-lo a galope. Viu que a montaria ganhava velocidade, e viu quando Sansa Stark olhou para trás, segurando as rédeas firmemente, os olhos azuis brilhando dentro do capuz. Os olhos eram de loba, os olhos eram de um animal perigoso enjaulado, mas que Jaime veria livre futuramente.

Apenas não sabia que aquele lobo dentro dela, seria o que inflamaria seu coração para a liberdade. E naquele momento, ele o fez.

_As the skylight fades to gray_

_I'll be marching far away._

_Fim_


End file.
